


The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The after-aftermath of a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Shoot First, Questions Later](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/124602.html) by [rivers_bend](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/). It'll all make sense if you read her fic first.

Title and lyrics from Paperthin Hymn by _Anberlin_

 

  
_When your only friends are hotel rooms  
Hands are distant lullabies  
If I could turn around I would tonight_

_These roads never seem so long  
Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone  
Will daybreak ever come? _

 

You wake up to your shoulder throbbing painfully, you’ve rolled onto your side on the wound and a body is pressed against your back, draped over you. There're fingers digging into your belly and a hairy brown arm is heavy on your ribs. You move slightly and you realise you're completely, achingly hard and you close your eyes and think _Oh God, not now._

Sam moves behind you, does a weird wiggle thing that brings your bodies back together and you wince as the skin pulls around the gun shot wound. And then you freeze and your eyes flash open because there is _something_ pressing against your back. Sam snuffles in your hair and murmurs something but you can't hear it past the rush of blood in your ears.

Then suddenly you burst into motion, shoving Sam's arm away and sitting up. But you can't hold back the yell of pain as your shoulder twitches wrong and your whole arm is aflame. Sam wakes up with a loud gasp and is right at your back again in an instant, cradling you in his arms. You want to pull away, you want to shove _him_ away because it's not right, you shouldn't have felt that. Sam is saying something, you can feel his warm breath on your neck but nothing is making sense right now because it all _hurts_.

Sam turns you slightly, lays you back on the bed and then swings himself off it to rifle through his bag. You feel your breath coming in jerky gasps; it hurts your chest and jogs your oversensitive shoulder so you know you have to calm it. And suddenly Sam is back; he leans over you to put a glass of water on the table next to the bed and then holds out two pills for you to take. You open your mouth without thinking and stick out your tongue and Sam’s expression is unbearably tender as he places the pills straight onto your tongue and begins to manoeuvre you into position. You can’t help but wince as every movement hurts but you don’t complain, you can taste the bitterness of the pills on your tongue as they start to dissolve.

You swallow them down fast when Sam holds the glass for you, then you collapse back on the bed and try to regulate your breathing. Sam lies down beside you, facing you with his head propped up on his elbow. You want to tell him to just stop looking at you but you can’t summon the energy to speak. You suddenly realise his fingers are resting on your arm and the tingles reach all the way through your body and can feel your body respond again. And it’s worse than before.

“Relax,” Sam murmurs, his fingers brushing your arm as he moves them, making the hairs prickle and stand up.

“Just… Just leave me alone, Sam,” you turn your head away, wishing you could turn on your side but that’s what got you into this mess in the first place. You can feel Sam’s confusion and grit your teeth, _why can’t he leave anything alone?_ and keep your head turned.

“Just rest, Dean,” he says after a moment and he doesn’t move his hand. You can’t relax, can’t make your body uncoil, it’s wound so tight and Sam’s fingers are the cause. After a moment Sam huffs and lies down completely, shuffling a little closer to you, making you roll slightly towards the dip he makes. You start to drift after a moment and you realise the painkillers must be working and thank God for that. Sam’s breathing has evened out and you turn your head to watch him, all the lines on his face smoothed out, his lips slack in sleep and parted to show the white of teeth. You want to reach out, smooth his hair back from his face but when you try there’s still a dull ache in your shoulder and it wakes you up a little. You relax back and just watch him until you fall asleep.

 

*****

There is the gentle pressure of fingers in your hair now. You don’t know when that happened but it feels like a dream. You feel like the room is undulating gently in time with the strokes and it soothes you further so you open your eyes and Sam’s face is so close to yours. You return his smile and your eyes drift closed again. Sam doesn’t break the rhythm so you nudge your head against his hand, force him to press harder and he scratches lightly. You’re not sure if you actually made a noise, but when you open your eyes Sam’s dimples are there and he’s watching you closely.

You wriggle toward him and his smile widens and when you tilt your head up to his he leans down. But he doesn’t touch you, he waits until you push forward again and then your lips are touching. And it must be a dream because his mouth is so soft against yours, just a gentle press because he seems to be waiting for you to make the moves. And yeah, it’s gotta be a dream, because Sam doesn’t wait, certainly not for you.

So you let your lips part and press closer, until your tongue swipes over his lips. He makes a small noise at that and it seems to be the end of his submission because he pushes himself up onto his elbow and urges you back until your head hits the pillow and he’s kissing you for real, tongue in your mouth, then he nibbles on your lower lip and sucks at it.

You can’t help but moan and lift your hand to curl in the soft material of his shirt, your knuckles brushing against his chest. He releases your lip and kisses down your jaw and licks at your neck before biting gently then sucking. You tilt your head back and he sucks harder and you know there’s gonna be a mark there, then you shake your head a little, it’s just a dream. Sam sucks harder and groans a little, and you echo him, God, it feels so good. He finally releases your neck and kisses you again and then he lies back down and just watches you. You hold his eyes until yours start to droop and then you’re drifting again.

 

*****

You wake up with a start, feeling cold and you shiver and sit up. Sam is sleeping deeply beside you and you can’t help but smile affectionately down at him. You realise that you really need to pee so you get up and head for the toilet, relieving yourself quickly before washing your hands. Something in the mirror catches your eye and you stare mindlessly for a moment then raise your hand to your neck. There’s a mark.

 

 

Then she wrote Sam's POV to her original story and it is just as brilliant as Dean's POV.  
 **[The Whites of Their Eyes](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/126337.html)**


	2. I just want one more chance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a direct continuation from The sleepless night becomes oblivion.

The fog of the drugs seems to have abandoned you now, and all you can do is stare. Your fingers confirm what your mind tries not to believe as the pressure sends a dull painpleasure sparking through your body.

You wipe the back of your hand across your mouth and shake your head, like it’s going to make it all not true, but you know, you can’t forget how real it is. You can’t just forget what your brother’s mouth feels like against your own, what his hands feel like on your body.

You quickly but carefully strip off your clothes and turn on the shower, needing the time to think, to clear your mind. You need the extra time away from Sam.

You have to grit your teeth, bite your tongue when the water accidentally hits the bandage on your shoulder. It hurts so much that you have to stand absolutely still, braced against the wall just breathing until the pain dies down. When it has the water feels absolutely heavenly, cleaning you of sweat and dirt, massaging away the ache of tense muscles.

You finally turn the shower off and step out, but the floor is slippery under your feet and you reach out for the cupboard, catching yourself hard on your bad arm. The pain makes you black out for a moment, and the next thing you know, strong arms are wrapped around you from behind, holding you still. Sam presses his lips to the back of your neck and he murmurs something you can’t understand. He steadies you with his hands on your hips and you finally decipher that he wants you to stay still, just for a moment while he gets you some pain meds.

You plant your feet the best you can, everything in you focused on the waves of pain flowing through your body from your shoulder. You don’t know how much time passes before Sam is there again, all strong, gentle hands, helping you take the pills. You can’t even think about resisting as he sits down and pulls you onto his lap, careful of your shoulder. He holds you as you wait for the drugs to kick in, but he mouths at the back of your neck, his fingers kneading your hips.

You want to tell him to let you go, you want to jump up and tell him it was all the drugs, that you had no idea what was going on, but you can’t. You can’t open your mouth to form the words, and you don’t know if you could even if you weren’t in so much pain.

Your eyes start feeling heavy and you realize the pain is dying down and all you want to do is go back to sleep. You relax back against Sam and he takes your weight easily, nuzzling behind your ear and murmuring meaningless words to you. You have to stop this.

At first he won’t let you pull away. His fingers dig into your hip and his other arm tightens around your belly, but you wriggle and tell him to let you go and finally he does. He stares up at you with those damnable puppy eyes and you clench your fists just so you won’t give in.

You close your eyes and open your mouth, and it’s like floodgates opening, you tell him that the drugs made you do it, that it’s wrong, that you didn’t really know what was going on, it was a dream. He stays silent the whole time you’re talking, and when you finally wear yourself out, he stands up and grabs your head sealing his mouth over your own.

There’s nothing you want more than to give in, to open yourself completely to him, but you know you can’t. You know there is nothing right about this, nothing good. You pull away, protest, grit your teeth when he shakes you a little and jolts sparks of pain out of your shoulder.

He talks continuously, telling you he doesn’t care, that he sees it now, that he understands what has been going on. You aren’t quite sure what he’s talking about, but when he kisses you again, you can’t find the energy to protest. He reaches between you and slides his fingers over your hardening cock and you can’t suppress the low groan of need that bubbles up inside you and you think you’re going to collapse when he drops to his knees and nibbles at your hipbone.

He doesn’t even react to your weak objections and you fall silent when he licks a decisive path up your cock and sucks on the tip. His mouth feels heavenly and you finally give in, let your fingers find their way into his hair, settle back against the floor cupboard and try not to blow your load straight away. He has to have done this before, you know he has to have because he swirls his tongue around the head and takes you in a little, like he’s testing the weight and size, then just opens his throat and goes right down. Your shoulder flares in protest when you tense up and that’s all that keeps you from coming as you gasp and praise him, fingers working through his hair.

You know you aren’t going to last long and he seems intent on making you come, but it still hits you harder and faster than you thought and he doesn’t pull away, just takes everything you have until you start to go limp, then he pulls off and stands up, pulling you close and kissing you. You respond eagerly, tasting yourself in his mouth and it should feel so wrong, but it doesn’t, and you can’t get enough, can’t stop kissing him.

He finally pulls back and grabs you a towel, letting you dry the rest of the way off before leading you out and helping you into some loose, warm clothes and back into the bed. You let him pull you close and curl himself around you before your body gives in to the drugs and you drift off.

His fingers in your hair follow you into your dreams.

*

PROMPT: Sam/Dean (or J2, if you feel like RPS) /Bathroom Mirror/Steam/Bite Marks


End file.
